Me Namora
by Chamaleon June
Summary: Minha primeira Song Fic, sobre o casal mais lindo do mundo: Shun e June! Espero que gostem!


June caminhava pelos campos de treinamento do Santuário, lugar onde os cavaleiros, tanto os principiantes quanto os mais experientes, treinavam e aprimoravam suas técnicas. Foi quando ela o viu... Ele usava sua roupa de treinamento, e de repente seus olhares se cruzaram, no meio de uma sequencia de golpes... E ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que ela adorava... Ele então parou o que estava fazendo e foi em sua direção...

Lembro que te vi caminhar

Já havia um brilho no olhar

E junto com o sorriso seu

O seu olhar ardente contra o meu

No mesmo instante, seu coração acelerou... Havia tomado a decisão de forma tão definida fazia poucos minutos, mas de repente toda a sua coragem se foi... Mas ela tinha que falar, e teria que ser agora...

O meu dia se fez mais feliz

Mesmo sem você perto de mim

Mesmo longe de mim

As palavras iam se formando em sua cabeça... Ela sabia exatamente o que queria dizer: que o amava desde a época em que treinavam juntos na Ilha de Andrômeda, que queria saber se ele sentia o mesmo por ela, na mesma intensidade... O que lhe faltava era voz, para dizer tudo que queria naquele momento...

Eu fico o tempo todo à imaginar

O que fazer, quando te encontrar

Mas se eu fizer o que vai dizer?

Será que é capaz de entender

O que lhe faltava na verdade era coragem... à medida que ele ia se aproximando, seu medo de receber um "não" como resposta se tornava cada vez maior... Quiando se deu conta, viu que ele estava a dois passos de distância dela, com aquele lindo sorriso, como quem diz olá sem precisar de palavras... Ela respirou fundo e tomou coragem, finalmente...

Mesmo se não for eu vou tentar

Vou fazer você me notar

Por isso eu vim aqui te dizer

- Que cara é essa, June? - ele me perguntou com aquele seu sorriso sempre infantil...- Que foi, parece que você quer me dizer alguma coisa...

"Ai meu Deus, eu devo estar com uma cara de boba horrível!" - ela pensou... Mas enfim respirou fundo e começou a falar...

- Sabe o que é? É que eu queria te falar uma coisa faz muito tempo, mas não sei o que você vai achar disso...

- E nunca vai saber se não falar, June... Vamos, não tenha medo! Estou aqui pra te ouvir... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... Quer dizer, aconteceu sim... Aconteceu que eu tomei coragem de vir aqui e conversar com você... e...

- Vamos June... pode falar, o que houve?

Ela então respira fundo (sim, mais uma vez) e enfim diz:

- Eu te amo faz muito tempo... Desde quando a gente se conheceu na Ilha de Andrômeda... Eu não sei se você sente o mesmo por mim, ou se é só amizade... Porque desde que voltamos da batalha contra Samyaza a gente não conseguiu conversar... Bem, nós conversamos naquele dia durante o torneio, mas foi tão rápido e confuso e...

Me namora

Pois quando eu saio sei que você chora

E fica só contando as horas Reclama só do tempo que demora

Abre os braços, vem e me namora

De repente as palavras, que saíam como uma enxurrada, foram caladas pelo toque dos lábios dele... Um beijo que ela esperou por tanto tempo... Depois de tantas trocar de olhares, aquele beijo era a resposta que ela queria ouvir...

- Eu também sempre te amei, mas tive medo que você não sentisse o mesmo, e tive medo que você se machucasse em todas as vezes em que fomos defender Athena, e...

Eu quero dar vazão ao sentimento

Mostrar que é lindo o que eu sinto por dentro

Beleza essa que eu te canto agora

Abre os braços, vem e me namora

Dessa vez foram os lábios dela que calaram os dele...

- Eu sempre te amei... E sempre vou te amar... Eu pensava que você não me queria...

- June, você me conhece melhor do que ninguém - e ele começou a ficar vermelho - Sou tímido, não levo jeito nessas coisas de amor, de declaração... Estava tomando coragem pra te dizer isso, mas ela sempre me faltava... Além do mais, achava que você não sentia o mesmo...

Eu penso estar vivendo uma ilusão

Sem saber se me quer ou não

Quem dera se a reposta fosse sim

Mas acho que já nem liga pra mim

E ele continuou, dessa vez com um sorriso menos aberto...

- Toda vez que eu pensava nisso, meu coração ficava apertado, a dúvida era muito grande... Na verdade, era mais medo do que dúvida...

Se for assim o meu coração

Sofre só, sem você, em vão

Bate mais triste então

- Por muitas vezes eu pensei em falar com você, mas tantas coisas nos separaram durante todos esses anos... Mas eu ficava imaginando como seria esse momento... Que você me aceitaria, que diria que me amava na mesma intensidade... Agora vejo meus sonhos se tornando realidade, bem diante dos meus olhos...

Mas ele ainda pode se alegrar

Se derepente você reparar

Que com você também aconteceu

Que sente amor tão grande quanto o meu

Ele então pega docemente em seu queixo, olhando no fundo de seus olhos...

- Te amei durante todas essas batalhas que travei, pensava sempre em voltar pra você...

Abra os olhos, veja quem te adora

E sonha com você no mundo afora

E volta só pra te dizer

- Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que te vi... Te amei em cada por do sol que vimos na Ilha de Andrômeda, em cada vez que você me ajudou depois dos duros treinamentos, em cada vez que você suportou minhas lágrimas de saudades do meu irmão, em cada pequeno gesto que você fazia pra me alegrar... Não June, não chore...

- São lágrimas de alegria... - Ela exibia no rosto o sorriso mais lindo que ele já tinha visto... E então seu rosto ficou mais sério... - Eu sei que nunca teremos uma vida normal... Temos o dever e a honra de proteger a Terra e a Deusa Athena... Mas ficar com você, seja nos momentos de paz ou de guerra, é tudo que eu mais quero nessa vida...

- Sim, isso também é o que eu quero... Minha linda amazona...

E um lindo e longo beijo começa, sem hora pra acabar... Afinal de contas, eles queriam recuperar todo o tempo perdido...

Me namora

Pois quando eu saio sei que você chora

E fica só contando as horas Reclama só do tempo que demora

Abre os braços, vem e me namora

Eu quero dar vazão ao sentimento

Mostrar que é lindo o que eu sinto por dentro

Beleza essa que eu te canto agora

Abre os braços, vem e me namora


End file.
